In various types of automotive seating arrangements, it is frequently desirable, or even necessary, to provide the capability of flattening, folding, and collapsing a seat assembly in order to increase the vehicle's cargo space, accommodate large or bulky items that need to be transported, to use the seat as a load floor, or to otherwise enhance the vehicle's utility or meet the desires or needs of the user. Such capability is especially important in vans, minivans, recreational vehicles, or multipurpose vehicles, as well as in other similar types of vehicles.
For trucks and vans, there is a need to have rear seats that can be stowed or folded into a load floor. For the second row of seats, there is also a need for easy entry, meaning the seat has to be folded to allow third row occupants to get into and out of the vehicle.
Prior art mechanisms have been devised to allow the seat to tumble forward for easy entry. Also, mechanisms have been devised to allow the seat to fold forward into a load floor. However, an improved seat design including both such features is desirable.